


Working Boy

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [649]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedScott and Penny number 3131:  prostitute/client au(for the AU Meme)
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Scott Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [649]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Working Boy

She’s a busy woman, but she has needs, and this is the easiest way to satisfy them.

She’s tried dating, but they all turned sour, all offended by a girlfriend more successful and busy then they were, all eventually trying to drag her down to mediocrity.

This can be scheduled on her calendar, fitted in around meetings and charity events.

She’d tried a few different escorts before she found him. He kept a neat apartment, close to her office, and it was easy to just nip out for a ‘private lunch.’ He was always smiling and soft, massaging her tense shoulders before giving her exactly what she needed.

That he had an absolutely huge cock was just a bonus.

“Penelope,” he says fondly as he opens the door, takes her coat. He’s already shirtless, as he should be, loose pants hanging low on the cut of his hips.

“I have to cut our session short today, Scott. I have a meeting across town at half one,” she says, toeing off her heels.

“Well then,” he says and picks her up to carry her to the bed.

She loves this brief flashes of pure masculine strength, firmly under control to do her bidding. She rolls them over as she unbuttons her blouse, not wanting any creases in the fabric. He rolls her skirt up and helps her pull it off over her head, and she can feel him getting hard against her thigh.

He’s just so reliable.

He steadies her as she sinks down, lets her set the pace. He knows what she likes, like he keeps a mental index of all the things that make her moan. His fingers pinch her nipples, stroke around the back of her neck, coax her to drink her fill.

She comes and still feels unsatisfied. “More, come for me.”

He grins wolfishly and sits up, driving deeper into her as he nibbles lightly down her collar bone, carefully leaving no marks.

He’ll still be sprawled in the bed when she steps out of his shower, makeup perfect once more. She taps on her phone as she steps into her shoes. “There you go, your usual is in your account.”

He blows her a kiss. “I look forward to your next booking.”

She leaves him sprawled, and he waits, resting for a moment, until he hears the outer door slam. Only then does he let his smile fall.

He knows the rules. No falling for clients. This is real life, not pretty woman, but he couldn’t help a moment’s fantasy. She was nice, and smelled so sweet, and in another life he could see himself courting her. 

But Alan had school fees due next month, he couldn’t turn down clients these days. Penny was his third of the day already, and he suspected he might need a little pill to see him through the afternoon’s schedule.

He rolls off the bed, stripping the covers as he moves. He can get a load started upstairs in his real apartment before his next booking. He moves efficiently, the fantasy already forgotten as he plans for his next client.


End file.
